The Daleks' Master Plan
"The Daleks' Master Plan" is the fourth story of the third season of Doctor Who. Summary The Nightmare Begins Day of Armageddon Devil's Planet The Traitors Counter Plot Coronas of the Sun The Feast of Steven "And so the Hunt was on..." "Meanwhile in the Sheik's Tent..." "Meanwhile in the Wardrobe Department..." "Meanwhile back in the Sheik's Tent..." "But what had happened to Steven?" "Meanwhile all was not well at the Old Barn..." "The Chase was on..." "Meanwhile back at the Tardis..." "And they lived happily ever after..." Volcano Golden Death Escape Switch The Abandoned Planet The Destruction of Time Links and references Cast *Dr. Who - William Hartnell *Steven - Peter Purves *Mavic Chen - Kevin Stoney *The Meddling Monk - Peter Butterworth *Bret Vyon - Nicholas Courtney *Sara Kingdom - Jean Marsh *Katarina - Adrienne Hill *Kert Gantry - Brian Cant *Lizan - Pamela Greer *Roald - Philip Anthony *Interviewer - Michael Guest *Dalek Voices - **Peter Hawkins **David Graham *Daleks - **Kevin Manser **Robert Jewell **Gerald Taylor **John Scott Martin *Zephon - Julian Sherrier *Trantis - Roy Evans *Kirksen - Douglas Sheldon *Bors - Dallas Cavell *Garge - Geoff Cheshire *Karlton - Maurice Browning *Daxtar - Roger Avon *Borkar - James Hall *Froyn - Bill Meilen *Rhynmal - John Herrington *Station Sergeant - Clifford Earl *First Policeman - Norman Mitchell *Second Policeman - Malcolm Rogers *Detective-Inspector - Kenneth Thornett *Man in Mackintosh - Reg Pritchard *Blossom Lefavre - Sheila Dunn *Darcy Tranton - Leonard Grahame *Steinberger P. Green - Royston Tickner *Ingmar Knopf - Mark Ross *Assistant Director - Conrad Monk *Arab Sheik - David James *Vamp - Paula Topham *Clown - Robert G. Jewell *Professor Webster - Albert Barrington *Prop Man - Buddy Windrush *Cameraman - Steve Machin *Celation - Terence Woodfield *Trevor - Roger Brierley *Scott - Bruce Wightman *Khepren - Jeffrey Isaac *Tuthmos - Derek Ware *Hyksos - Walter Randall *Malpha - Bryan Mosley Uncredited performers *Ashley Bowring as a Technic (1) *John Cam as a Technic and 1-11 crewman (1-2,5) *Hugh Cecil as a Technic (1) *Ian East as the Master of Celation (2) *Brian Edwards as Malpha (2) *David Freed as a Technic (1,4) *Peter Hawkins as Marc Cory (3) (voice only) *M.J. Matthews as Charlie Chaplin (7) *Gary Peller as a Technic (1) *Jack Pitt as the representative from Gearon (2,11) *Dennis Tate as a Technic and 1-11 crewman (1-2) *Gerry Videl as the Master of Beaus (2,11) *May Warden as elderly Sara Kingdom (12) Crew *Written by **Terry Nation **Dennis Spooner *From an idea by Terry Nation *Directed by Douglas Camfield *Produced by John Wiles *Story Editor - Donald Tosh *Fight Arranger - **Derek Ware **David Anderson *Title music by Ron Grainer and the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental music composed by Tristram Cary *Special Photographic Transparencies by George Pollock *Special effects by the BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Costumes by **Daphne Dare **Tony Pearce *Make-up supervised by Sonia Markham *Lighting - Geoff Shaw *Sound - Robin Luxford *Production Assistant - **Viktors Ritelis **Michael Briant *Designer - **Raymond Cusick **Barry Newbery References 1066; 1925; 1965; 1966; 2157; 3950; 3975; 3990; 3995; 3998; 4000 1-11; Arab; Arabia; Australia; banana; bat; Brighton; cactic power; camel; Cassandra; car; Central City; Central Communications Earth; clown; coffee bar; computer; Channel 403; Christmas Day; continuum stabiliser; Course 707; court martial; cricket; Crime Investigation Department; custard pie; Daheer, Ben; Dalek; Dalek city; Dalek occupation of Earth (2157-67); Dalek pursuit ship; Dalek rescue ship; Dalek Supreme; Dalek time machine; DeMille, Cecil B.; Desperus; diatrab; directional unit; "Doc"; the Doctor's ring; drug; Earth; Egypt; Egyptian; elephant; Embodiment Gris; England; Fairbanks, Douglas; Father Christmas; ferry; Fifth Galaxy; First Rank; Fisar; Flip T-4; force field; Fourth Galaxy; Galactic Council; the Galaxy; G Division; Good King Wenceslas; gravity force; Great Pyramid; greenhouse; Guardian of the Solar System; harem; Harry; Hathor; Hollywood; humanoid; impulse compass; Intergalactic Conference of Andromeda; Isis; Jaffa; Kembel; knife; Liverpool; London; Los Angeles; magnetic chair; magnetic tape; magnetised beam; Mars; Mars Colony 16; Mechonoid; the Monk's TARDIS; mineralogy; Mira; molecular dissemination; mouse; neutronic randomiser; Non-Aggression Pact of 3975; Operation Inferno; outer galaxy; pharaoh; poison; politician; potato; princess; professor; Pursuit Fleet Commander; pyramid; pyro-flame; ray gun; reliance power; Relief of Mafeking; Roman; Ross; sawmill; scanner; Scotland; screamer; Second Rank; seismic detector; Solar System; Space Security Service; spaceship; space-time scope; Spar 740; steering booster; tablet; taranium; Technic; Tenth Galaxy; Tigus; Timbuktu; time curve indicator; Time Destructor; time travel; Troy; ultrasonics; underworld; Uranus; Varga plant; Venus; Vicki; Visian; Wales; While Shepherds Watch Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes